The goal of this fast-track SBIR project is to develop the first ever, point-if-care test (POCT) to determine the ratio of nicotine metabolites;3-hydroxycotinine/cotinine (3HC/COT). This test can be used by physicians to adapt nicotine replacement therapies/non-nicotine drugs for smoking cessation programs.